Bronil
Bronil Nightwind Vitals Full Name: Bronil Nightwind In-Game: Bronil Race: Kaldorei Class: Level 80 Druid Sex: Male Guild: Moonwood Rangers Appearance In recent time, Bronil's appearance has changed. His eyes have a bright golden glow, whereas previously there was little to no glow. In the middle of his chest there is a vertical scar that is actually two separate scars: a thin and linear scar about one hand in length is surrounded by burn marks, as though he was pierced by a flaming sword. An identical scar in the same location on his back provides further evidence for this theory. There are smaller and older scars scattered about his body, but outside of his scars, there are no other distinguishing features. He is sometimes accompanied by a curious and talkative wolvar named Ronak. Personality Though usually quiet and observant, Bronil is not withdrawn and makes a friendly and polite conversationalist. Known warlocks, however, do not see this side of him and are always met with suspicion if not outright hostility. Background According to kaldorei records, Bronil is 427 years old at the time of "Wrath of the Lich King". However, he can only remember bits and pieces of his life up until that time. Before the Third War, he lived a simple life in Ashenvale as a common laborer (skinner). He aspired to be a druid like his brother, Siang, but the Circle deemed he was unfit for training. Gracefully accepting their decision, he suppressed his aspirations and focused on his trade as a skinner. Once the war came to Ashenvale however, that life was forever shattered with deaths of his parents, and Siang. Promising to look after his younger sister, Celesst, Bronil fled with the refugees and eventually made his way to Teldrassil, and took up residence in the town of Dolanaar. It was there that he and his sister carved out new lives for themselves. Celesst obtained her own household and married a chef by the name of Tyron Moonshadow. Never feeling comfortable with life on the new World Tree, Bronil was trained as a Hunter and set out to avenge his deceased family by tracking down every demon he could. Though he shares the overarching goal of the Demon Hunter caste of kaldorei society, he strongly disagrees with their methods and regards them as he does warlocks. During his travels as a Hunter, Bronil was invited by Drahliana Moonrunner to join the the Moonwood Rangers, a defense force assigned to protect kaldorei lands and interests. He accepted the offer and joined them shortly before the battle at Scarab Wall. Wary of his vendetta against demons, but impressed by his skill and dedication to the Rangers, Drahliana gave Bronil the rank of Lord Ranger. Another Ranger, Rainfalle Sylvansong, was appointed to Lord Ranger at the same time, and the two became good friends. As his time with the Rangers went on, Bronil found himself less concerned about his grudge against the Legion, and more concerned about the suffering of others. Eventually, demons ceased to be his primary target and became just another threat of the many faced by Azeroth. The Scourge moved to the top of the list of threats when the Lich King awoke after years of slumber, and launched a surprise assault on the capital cities, reaching even as far as Shattrath in Outland. In response, the Rangers joined the Alliance's counterattack, and were among the first waves to set foot on Northrend. A veteran of the battle at Wrathgate, Bronil penetrated the Scourge forces all the way to Icecrown, where he suspected the Lich King had a trap lying in wait. It is here that details about his activities become foggy. Shortly after the Argent Tournament began calling forth competitors, High Captain Bartlett of the Skybreaker assigned Bronil a mission of the utmost importance: he was to track down and slay an unnaturally powerful knight bearing the insignia of the Scarlet Onslaught. The result of that mission is unknown since Bronil mysteriously vanished from Icecrown, as did all reports of the knight he was supposed to kill. Later, Bronil's body was found in Ahn'Qiraj, and was then brought to Teldrassil for funeral ceremonies. Despite this, his body was never laid to rest, and he has been seen recently wielding druidic powers. How he obtained these powers, much less how he cheated death, remains a mystery even to him . . . Family 'Father -' Garil Nightwind (deceased) 'Mother -' Kyresst Nightwind (deceased) 'Elder Brother -' Siang Nightwind (deceased) 'Younger Sister -' Celesst Moonshadow 'Brother-in-law -' Tyron Moonshadow Category:Night_Elf Category:Alliance Category:Moonwood_Rangers category:Hunter